


Rendezvous

by wormhourdeluxe



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Obligatory heist scene, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, vague magic for the sake of That Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: What pulled them in was the chase. WhatcaughtShinichi, incidentally, was a rose.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 384





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (two days belated) Flower Full Moon!!!

There was a fine line between magic and pranks. The awe of magic could be utterly lost the further you edged into frustration and one-sided satisfaction. Both were a trick, but only one truly felt like it.

Except in the case of his detectives, of course, but that didn’t matter— Kaitou Kid wasn’t meant to play fair.

The rose was beautiful. His prettiest, brightest blue. He had taken extra care to dust his newest concoction between the petals, making the curls and fragrant edges of the flower sparkle. Glitter was a nice touch no matter the intent, even if Shinichi wouldn’t appreciate it right away.

Kaito carefully tucked the flower away. No reason to accidentally inhale his own creation, after all! At least not now. Later, maybe, if everything lined up just right.

The best act for last, with an audience of one.

“I wonder which one he’ll think this is.”

-

Shinichi's heart was bound to escape him if he stayed in the main room any longer.

From the moment he had arrived he could _feel it._ That unmistakable twinge, at the back of his neck. The twitch in his hands, the jump in his pulse— barely five minutes into the heist, and he was already keyed up halfway to mania. It was a good thing that everyone was so focused on Kid-proofing the building rather than speaking to him. He wasn’t entirely sure he’d manage to speak without his voice skipping an octave or two.

His blood pounded with adrenaline. Shinichi had to fight not to grip at his chest, struggling to force his excitement down. No matter how intently he swept his eyes over the gathered crowd, he hadn’t yet caught that unmistakable, thousand-yard stare.

_Why is he watching so closely?_

Minutes left until the heist started. Seconds, probably, judging from how he caught Hakuba slipping his pocket watch back into his coat.

The lights went dark, and Shinichi slipped into the darker shadows poking into a corner.

_“Ladies and gentlemen!”_

It was a good choice. Just as he expected, spotlights clicked back on, centering on the appearing magician brightly enough to make his glowing white figure strangely incandescent. 

He and the lunging task force both were just as quickly obscured in a plume of pink smoke. “Damn you, Kid!” Nakamori snarled. Shielding his face was useless, with just a sleeve. Seconds into a heist and over half the forces were slumping to the tiles. Far out of range from Shinichi himself— _but._ He wasn’t sure how they never learned. Even if Nakamori-San didn’t like to listen to himself or Hakuba, he still should have taken in how the _both_ of them had jerked out of the blast radius—

“Welcome—“ Kaitou Kid’s teeth flashed as white as his suit, almost unnatural in how it glowed stretching across his shadowed face. Doves exploded from the folds of his cape when he flung his arms outward. _“To tonight’s performance...!”_

Faintly, Shinichi could hear the crowd just outside the main halls screaming. It ramped higher and higher, almost deafening even through the walls. The louder they cheered the brighter the thief seemed to shine. As if he drank from the energies of the heist itself. The moon feeding off the sun, iridescent and blinding even secondhand—

_I can still feel it._

Kaitou Kid tilted his head. A delicate, almost ghostly move— barely even a twitch— and met Shinichi's eyes directly.

The feeling increased tenfold. Shinichi felt his entire body jolt in place, boiling with his heartbeat even as he was certain Hakuba had yelled something—

A flash of light refracted so sharply across the room that he flinched away. _Not a flash bomb, what—_ something soft brushed his jaw. Shinichi cautiously opened his eyes and jerked back at the sight of hundreds, thousands of petals. They spun with a wind of their own. Almost encasing the thief entirely, shrouding him in them.

A cackling laugh and the storm of petals twisted it’s way up and into the ceiling before falling, suddenly lifeless, to rain slowly back down on top of the unconscious police bodies. 

Kaitou Kid had danced his way right out of the eye of his tornado and somehow popped directly through the walls, the ceiling— _no hatch, no visible hole in the roof—_ the floor above was meant to be rooms for guests. A long hall of lavish bedrooms for party goers who needed a break, a common room full of delicately decorated furniture and gilded gold paintings. 

They weren’t supposed to be upstairs. Personal quarters, comfort; their host had refused guards to be placed above the main floor—

Shinichi couldn’t even make out any individual faces from under where the task force had been buried. The petals were barely even shifting with their breathing, with how deeply they covered the officers.

_Still, how did—_

The gem case was empty. For the first time since arriving, Shinichi couldn’t feel the thief’s eyes. They were finally far enough apart, say, a floor apart. Maybe two, but Shinichi would bet his left hand on–

He darted out of the main room and practically flew up the stairs.

The halls themselves were rigged. The stairs were rigged, the railings were rigged. Shinichi lost his suit jacket to a well-timed explosion of sticky something that nearly pinned him if he hadn’t eeled out of it in time. His shoes to a concoction that sprang up from the wood itself, clinging to his soles until he abandoned them. Suitless, shoeless, But Shinichi barely lost momentum— dodging a burst of glitter and smoke that smelled suspicious sweet and dodging under a volley of sharp-edged cards.

He still lost his tie. Frankly, the split-second jerk to the side was all that got the card to catch his tie instead of his jaw, so that was fine.

_I feel it._

White twirled far down the hall, practically floating through an open door like a ghost.

 _I feel it._ Those unmistakable indigo eyes caught Shinichi’s all the way across the room, bright with mirth and moonlight and something a little sharply mischievous— _I feel_ you. _You can’t hide._

Shinichi shot through the open door with fingers tight on his watch— and nearly gave himself a concussion against Kaitou Kid’s face.

White on all sides. Pressing him back, pressing him— The door slammed behind him, hard against his back.

Arms pressing past his biceps. Chest to chest. Hips to his. _Not enough— I don’t have the room to move, to breathe—_ Lithe fingers plucked his watch straight off his wrist. “Hello, _Meitantei~!”_ Kid purred, twisting it between his fingers with a flash of silver. Shinichi almost went cross-eyed staring as it was replaced with a rose right before his eyes. Not a flicker of metal out of place that he could catch to find his displaced weapon. This close, the petals brushed against his jaw. If he even twitched they’d graze his lips. It smelled almost sickeningly sweet. Did the flashy idiot really add _perfume_ to his flowers? _“So_ _excited_ to see you.”

This close, those eyes burned bright enough to sear Shinichi with starlight.

His fingers clenched into the white of the thief’s sleeves, creasing the fabric under his nails— when had he laid his hands on him? Not that there were many other places to put them. _“Kid,”_ Shinichi snarked. “Any reason why you’re choosing to waste your dwindling escape time _pinning me against a door?”_

He would not fluster. _Kudo Shinichi_ was a cool and collected detective, one who faced hardened criminals and near death without even going pale. Two could play this game, testy or not— he needed space to act. _Too close to move, too close to focus—_ Shinichi could feel his entire body rapidly warming the longer Kid remained pressed up against him.

Shinichi carefully rolled his hips forward. “Do you have something to tell me?” He whispered, ignoring how his breath ruffled the petals at his lips. _Kaitou Kid is the type to pull back when someone reaches out. Dish it out but not take it, play but not receive—_

The breath left him in a startled gasp when the thief surged forward, his weight pressing them both so close against the door that there was no space to avoid the pressure of his hips grinding firmly up against his. Brilliant heat flashed down Shinichi’s spine sudden and strong enough to make him reflexively dig his nails in. _“Ah!”_ Lips parted around the sound, he flinched uselessly back when his tongue touched the soft curl of petals and was instantly covered in something almost powdery. As if the roses had been coated, or _dusted_ in something— Shinichi's eyes widened.

“This is—“ speaking only smeared the substance around. It tingled where it had smudged against his lips, quickly making his skin feel hypersensitive and raw. Pulling his tongue into his mouth instinctively made it spread across his tongue, his cheeks, the roof of his mouth— Kaitou Kid smirked when Shinichi forced his tongue out, incidentally just getting it covered in more of the dust in his attempt to stop it from spreading further. “Y-you—! ‘His ‘s _d’ugged!”_ He had a feeling he knew exactly what with, too. “You _d’ugged_ a— a _f’ower—“_

He jerked violently when Kid drew back, stroking the silk-soft petals down his exposed jaw, his throat— _I shouldn’t have left my tie behind,_ Shinichi thought frantically, heart jumping as the affected areas immediately sparked with a slow heat. How did he even—

“It’s my own personal concoction,” KID purred against his ear. “Do you like it? It absorbs directly into the skin upon contact... I made it as fast-acting as I could. And, even better...” a hot, wet tongue pressed against the hollow of his throat and Shinichi startled himself with the moan that tore out of him, hips bucking uncontrollably. Heat raked firmly up his spine, nerves lighting up all along his skin.

Kid pulled back just enough to poke his tongue out for him to see. Not even a faint glimmer of the aphrodisiac clung to the tastebuds.

Shinichi's hands trembled on the thief’s arms. The heat was already ramping up higher and higher the longer he stood still. It blazed slowly down his body and into his toes. He could faintly hear himself starting to pant.

Kaitou Kid’s gaze continued to burn. “I can feel your legs _shaking,”_ he crooned giddily. “I can feel _all_ of you shaking. Can you even stand on your own anymore, _Mei-tan-tei?”_

 _No._ It was only the tight press, sandwiched between a criminal and a door, that still held Shinichi upright. His lower half felt like it was turning to jelly. “I—I—“

_I need—_

Those eyes refused to look away. _Refused_ to— did Kid even need to blink? Shinichi's head was quickly beginning to spin.

“Meitantei,” Kaitou Kid said. His touch was cool even through the pristine white gloves when the thief squeezed Shinichi’s biceps lightly. Shinichi could barely focus. He gasped aloud, squirming weakly as he was yanked away from the doorway and shoved onto something bouncy and soft. Just the movement of his shirt was starting to chafe, fabric sliding cruelly over oversensitive skin. _“Shinichi.”_

“W-what,” he grit out. Speaking meant moving his tongue. Moving his tongue meant making his entire mouth positively _blaze_ with something sharp and tingly, sparking across the roof of his mouth and down his throat. Just swallowing made him want to whimper. _What is_ in _that stuff—_

 _“Shinichi.”_ Surprisingly, Kaitou pinned his wrists down when he allowed his hands to flail out, reaching desperately for something, anything— “I want you to say it first.”

 _Say_ what, _you stupid, unbelievable, goddamn—_

Kaitou wouldn’t budge. Even when Shinichi twisted and writhed under him, his eyes remained fixed on the detective's own. “If you don’t want this,” he said seriously, “I'll give you the antidote. The dose I gave you isn’t anywhere near high enough to cloud your head, I _know_ you can answer.” _Burning, Burning, Burning._ Inside and out. Shinichi feared meeting Kaitou’s eyes would make him melt. “I want your consent, detective.”

Shinichi licked at his lips, trying frantically to wet them enough to speak and only managing to make himself moan. The heat wasn’t unbearable. It was a lot, was almost too much– but unlike other substances that had been shoved down his throat before he was still clear-headed enough. “Y-you— you _ha-aave it,”_ he forced out, words pitching weirdly the longer he was forced to endure the way forming noise made his nerves light on fire. “H-have, I— I c-con- _consent—“_

A curving crescent of a glowing white smile. “Kaito Kuroba,” the thief chirped, snickering at Shinichi’s dumbfounded stare, “Nice to meet you.”

Shinichi didn’t get the chance to do much more than muffle a scream into the thief— against Kaito Kuroba’s lips as he licked straight past his teeth and pressed his tongue up against the roof of Shinichi's mouth. His hands weren’t released. Far from it— Kaito pressed them hard into the mattress even as Shinichi struggled to protest, knees quivering where they tried to reflexively close around the thief’s hips.

His eyes were already threatening to roll back just from the barest wet press of Kaito’s lips down his throat. The tongue, flickering deftly against the first button of his shirt, made him want to _cry._ Magician or not, it was ultimately unfair to have the other be able to open his shirt with a skilled mouth alone— the graze of lips, of teeth, against bared and overheated skin, cracked a sob out of his mouth. _“K-Kid!”_

 _“Kaito,”_ was murmured against his skin. The warmth of air, the vibration of speech— Shinichi arched up into that mouth, gasping silently for air. “Kaito, my name is Kaito— I want to _hear_ it, Shinichi, _use my name...”_ he flattened his tongue, laving it over Shinichi's chest. The detective choked on something resembling his name. _“Yes._ Good boy, keep trying....”

The pressure rose from his hands. Shinichi jumped for his chance, hands flying down to touch, to grab, to— the handcuffs clicked against his wrists.

 _“No!_ Kaito—!” Shinichi hissed, almost regretting it for the burst of heat that made his throat spasm with pleasure. “W-want—“

Deft, pearly gloved fingers tugged at his belt. Shinichi flushed violently red at the sight of Kaito’s eyes staring intensely down at him, hands easily flickering Shinichi's belt off and away before thumbs hooked into the waistline. “No hands,” the thief scolded, “you’re going to lie back and do nothing but feel.” Trying to kick him now managed absolutely nothing. A flamboyant snap of his fingers and his pants were halfway across the room, neatly folded on a table. “How do you feel about bottoming for me, _sweetheart?”_

 _“Bo—“_ Heist. They were at a _heist._ Shinichi's pants lay on a table, on furniture _he didn’t own_ because they were at a _heist—_ “the others—“

Nails through the gloves, barely applying pressure to oversensitive skin. Shinichi still jerked like a live wire at the brief dig of them, unable to stop his toes from curling. His boxers were gone. Shinichi couldn’t help the embarrassment at the sight of his own cock, flushed and dripping against his shivering bare stomach. “Asleep,” the thief promised. “The smoke bombs will last another hour or two. Plenty of time for us to get reacquainted.” it was _unfair,_ for his body to react the way it was just from the glimmer of teeth pulling at that glove. Utterly unfair. Wretched.

Bare fingers, already somehow sticky with lube, gripped his ass. Shinichi bit into his lip as hard as he dared. His hands clenched into fists. Indigo eyes still refused to blink from his. “Okay,” he snapped out. “Okay, _Okay,_ K-Kaito—“ a dark look flashed through those eyes, narrowed and intense, and shinichi shrieked as two fingers shoved into his body. _“That’s—!”_

Kaito curled over him, shoulders gleaming with spilled moonlight. Even with his face still shadowed, backdropped in silvery-white, his eyes seemed to shine. _“Pliant,”_ he whispered, the word brushing his lips against the rim of Shinichi's ear. Even a touch so gentle made him try to jerk away, breath whistling through his teeth and heart jumping. “Almost numbing, isn’t it? A little relaxant goes a long way.” A third finger slid into him as easily as the first two and Shinichi cried out, long and breathless as the thief stroked his insides. “Even still, you’re so _tight,_ Meitantei. Hot and clinging, around my fingers.... _mm,_ can you feel that?”

A stupid question. A horrible question. One Shinichi didn’t even _hear_ because he was too busy going silent around a scream as Kaito cheerfully angled his fingers up and rubbed the pads roughly against Shinichi's prostate. “K-K-K—“ he sputtered, vision fuzzing out and hips rising the longer Kaito rubbed, desperately trying to escape the relentless thrust of those skilled hands even as they followed his body up. _“Hh,_ I— _a-aah!_ Pl— _lea-ease!”_

Teeth flashed the barest millisecond before they buried into Shinichi's shoulder.

He _wailed._ Rocked violently into orgasm on the spot, almost spasming with the force of it as his overheated and overstimulated nerves shocked white-hot. 

_“Yes,”_ he vaguely registered, “that’s it, that’s it, let it take you... I've got you, it’s okay...” The hand not inside of him gently pressed over his stomach, weight warm and unmoving. Careful to be comforting instead of stimulating. Shinichi latched onto that sensation and breathed raggedly through the aftershocks. “There we go. Feel a little better?” 

“No... no pet names,” Shinichi managed to mumble, still panting. The heat had lessened a little. Just enough to think past the feedback loop of pleasure. Just enough to not make the thief’s lingering touch too much. “J-just use...” 

“Shinichi then. Need a moment?” 

Lessened, but still there. “You... you c-can, uh, go ahead.” 

It wasn’t his first time, but actually saying _“fuck me”_ out loud was still not on his bucket list. Especially not to a criminal who _drugged_ him, regardless if he consented in the end. Regardless if he was well aware that Kaito would not hurt him. 

“It’s okay, I’ll teach you to say it next time.” 

_How did—_

“You’re mumbling, Shinichi.” 

There was no time to be embarrassed. Not over his words at least— not when Kaito was tugging at his hips, ungloved hand tingling and hot against the bare skin of Shinichi's inner thigh. Not when he was happily pulling him apart, baring everything he was to the thief— 

_“Ah-ah,_ don’t get shy now! I’ve seen it all already, after all.” Shinichi wished he could kick him. There was no way not to get embarrassed when someone was holding his thighs open, fever-bright indigo eyes pinned to his hole— Shinichi made an awfully high pitched noise when he felt the unmistakable press of Kaito’s cock slide between his cheeks. “Ready?” 

Shinichi smirked, grinning through the haze of heat and sweat, and bucked his hips with purpose 

Kaito didn’t pin his hips in time to stop the head of his cock from sliding in. They both hissed loudly, Shinichi's eyes squeezing shut without his consent as he was stretched wider than fingers. Still, he grinned cockily when Kaito was forced to brace his hands more firmly on his hips. _“Naughty,”_ the thief cooed. Shinichi was endlessly vindicated to catch the breathless hitch to his even tone. “How rude of you, _Meitantei,_ moving so fast~” his grips tightened around Shinichi’s waist and the detective's smirk faltered under the full force of Kaito’s own. “I hope you can keep your challenges.” 

Shinichi barely had time to open his mouth before Kaito yanked, stuffing his ass full of cock. Whatever words might have left him morphed into a full scream, hoarse and raw with heat as the lingering aphrodisiac churned pure lava under his skin. Sparks shot up his spine, into his toes, into his hips— 

“—just cum again?” Shinichi eventually registered. 

“W-wha—?” He blearily opened his eyes, unsure when he had closed them. Kaito’s eyes were wide with genuine surprise. “Did I...?” A glance down. His dick still bobbed, angry and hard, and yet there was no mistaking the rush of pleasure that had swamped him. “I’ve– I’ve never...” 

Kaito’s face transformed into something equally fascinated and smug. _“Oho, Meitantei~_ I had no idea the aphrodisiac could give you a dry orgasm on such a low dose! I’ll have to remember that for next time.” 

Next time. Shinichi shivered. Even on the lingering bits of the drug still cycling through his system, the press of Kaito’s cock inside of him was enough to make his head spin off its axis. The finest shift made him light up— he wasn’t sure he’d survive a higher dose with his mind intact. 

That smile wasn't a good sign for any future heists. Hadn’t Kaito broken into the Kudou mansion before to deliver heist notes?

Shinichi's cuffs jangled loudly when Kaito shifted his hips, making Shinichi shudder violently as the minute movement dragged his cock across his insides. Despite the thief’s assurances, his nerves still lit up at the reminder that they were at a heist. One currently opened to the _public,_ within one of the private rooms in the middle of a massive event. Where at any point now, Shinichi was certain an officer, an audience member, hell, maybe Nakamori _himself_ could walk in on him getting fucked by the Kaitou Kid himself.

He choked out a squeaky noise when deft fingers circled his cock. Kaito leaned down, closing in until Shinichi could feel his breath on the bare skin of his throat. “I could _feel_ that,” he purred. Soft fabric, blinding white. The sheer _gall_ of the thief, to use his gloved goddamn hand to touch him like that— “you got so _tight,_ Shinichi,” Kaito whispered gleefully, teeth gleaming in the thin light at the way hearing his first name made Shinichi visibly twitch. His ungloved hand stroked down Shinichi's inner thigh almost tenderly. “What could you be thinking of, I wonder?”

 _As if I’d tell you._ Some information was better left not in the hands of flirtatious criminals. Especially ones that currently had him cuffed and naked and in _public._

The familiar spark of challenge flared hotly in those watchful eyes. Heat pulsed fever-hot down his spine. Shinichi swallowed thickly, refusing to give in and chance a glance away even as he felt Kaito’s hands shift to firmly grab his hips.

“I see.”

Shinichi gasped when his lower half was hiked up onto the top of Kaito’s thighs. His legs reflexively fell open, struggling and failing to brace themselves and instead spreading him wide open for the thief’s eyes. There was something embarrassing, having to watch Kaito’s stare focus so intently onto where Shinichi knew his cock was buried to the hilt inside of him.

Those indigo eyes always felt distinctly like being _devoured._

Nails on his skin, crescents on his hips. Shinichi was going to undoubtedly be moon-marked for days.

“Well, I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I took advantage regardless.”

His hips snapped forward. Shinichi only opened his mouth in time to cry out, jostled against the bed enough to make the whole frame creak. Even with the drug fading more and more from his system, the press of Kaito’s cock was obscene inside of him— meltingly hot, scouring heat across nerves frayed and raw and exposed to be abused. There was little regard for the detective. Something thin had snapped in the thief— his fevered grin and bright eyes awash with moonlight where they settled on Shinichi's torn open expression. The flip of a switch, from tentatively gentle and slow to—

He pried Shinichi's body open and he _stole._

Shinichi threw his head back, grunting his teeth so hard his jaw ached as Kaito pounded into him. Limbs shaking, entire frame tense— his wrists were going to bruise from yanking at his chains. There was no edging away from where Kaito hooked his claws in and split him apart. No wriggling free of his cuffs, no clamping his knees shut. Kaito’s nails raked thin red marks down his knees to his thighs when he held his legs open, almost ticklish rather than painful.

 _“My detective,”_ he crooned, _“Shinichi,_ my detective—“ Shinichi whimpered uncontrollably when kaito leaned forward, eyes utterly transfixed on his own even as shinichi could feel the unmistakable threat of teeth barely grazing his jugular.

The only performer who could ever capture his attention so thoroughly.

Kaitou KID grinned down at him, pale and aglow— **_“mine.”_ ** — and buried his teeth in Shinichi's flesh.

Shinichi arched into a soundless moan as Kaito thrust deep into him, hips pressed tight to his own. _He’s— in me—_ his legs trembled where they limply framed Kaito’s body. Kaito moved, barely, delicately; gentle little twitches of his hips that rocked him deep inside of Shinichi. Milking out his orgasm with a happy little purr as a shaky whine escaped Shinichi's lips, the detective shivering with the last dregs of heat as it finally faded.

_How long have we been here?_

He was too exhausted to do much more than gasp quietly when Kaito gently pulled out of him.

Shinichi wasn’t, however, too exhausted to protest when Kaito slipped off the bed. “H-hold on,” he sputtered. “You’re not— _Kaitou fucking KID,_ unlock me _right now—“_ his entire face from the shoulders up glowed with heat. Shinichi swore he’d start steaming when he felt Kaito’s cum leak out of him— swore he’d burst into flames at the contemplative _leer_ the thief settled between his splayed legs.

“Of course, Meitantei,” he cooed. His clothing was already completely spotless. Perfect and unruffled. Shinichi was annoyed with himself for even the slightest bit of disappointment he felt at that. “Not that I think you can stand right now, with the way you’re trembling, but a thief can’t take his chances~ I’m sure you understand, of course.”

Which— _yes,_ okay, but— “if even _one_ person walks in on me in this state, Kaitou Kid,” Shinichi said quietly, only slightly vindicated at the way Kaito stiffened, “I’ll hunt you down and have your most _precious_ jewels _auctioned off.”_

A nervous chuckle escaped the thief. “Yes, well—“ the startled yelp that squeaked out of Shinichi wasn’t helping his case when he strode forward, leaning back into the bed and using his still ungloved hand to skillfully shove his spilling cum back into the detective. “I suppose we can’t leave a mess then.”

The cuffs clicked open. Kaito smirked as Shinichi shot upright, somehow already across the room and pressing a window open. “Call me up anytime for a heist in the sheets, _detective,”_ he sang. “After all, I’m sure you’ll know... where to find me.”

Indigo eyes swept out the window, and with it the pressure of being watched.

“That goddamn...” Shinichi hissed and leaned back a little, finally registering the ache in his lower back. The worst of the sting was absent, likely countered by the relaxing agent that had been in whatever he had been drugged with, but still there.

He definitely wasn’t a little touched, to find the pure white card next to a tissue box lying innocently on his folded clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> i spent a surprising amount of time on this, all at 4-6am, and in the middle of my finals!!!!!!! the sun is rising as I type this. 
> 
> It was worth it.


End file.
